The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens having a small lens aperture which projects an image from a light valve such as mainly a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) which forms an image by changing reflecting directions of light on to a screen or the like in an enlarged fashion.
A projector unit which adopts a DMD as a light valve is regarded as advantageous over other methods in miniaturizing the projector unit. Currently, portable compact projector units have been broadly propagated, and among them, data projectors constitute a center of interest because of its handiness when presenting information. In projector units which should be portable, it is critical to reduce the thickness of a projector unit, and hence, it can be said that the reduction in thickness is a most critical factor in projector units which are carried together with a note-type personal computer in many cases. As an example of a means for solving this problem, for example, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-271668 discloses a design method for making a projection lens compact.
An aspect of the invention is to provide a projector unit which is thin enough to be carried conveniently and which can project an enlarged image with high image quality on to a large screen despite its limited space by realizing a compact zoom lens.